Un amour a toutes épreuves
by Megan Swan
Summary: Gil et Sara sont ensemble depuis trois mois. Ils éspèrent garder leur relation secrète, mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis ...
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

_**Un amour à toutes épreuves**_

_Prologue : Gare au shérif_

Cela faisait donc trois mois que Gil et Sara étaient ensemble et personne n'était au courant de leur liaison au CSI, pas même leurs amis et collègues de l'équipe de nuit. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant quinze jours et s'arrangeaient pour que personne ne les croisent au parking et prenaient chacun leur propre voiture.

Sara et Gil n'aimaient pas cette situation mais s'était la seule solution pour qu'aucun des deux ne perdent son emploi.

Leur lieu de travail était devenu leur deuxième maison. Quand Sara ne faisait pas des analyses sur les preuves trouvées sur les lieux de crime, elle étudiait dans un coin de son labo. Gil, lui, préférait faire des expériences dans son labo que d'être chez lui, seul à tourner en rond. Ils avaient décidé de garder de garder leurs habitudes en ce qui concernait de près ou de loin leur travail.


	2. Chapitre 2: Lundi 10 septembre 2006

_**UN AMOUR A TOUTES EPREUVES**_

_Chapitre 1 : Lundi 10 septembre 2006_

Pendant que Sara, Greg, Nick, Sofia, Catherine et Warrick étaient à Attendre leur chef d'équipe, Gil Grissom dans la salle de réunion, Gil était comme à son accoutumée dans son bureau et il était visible que quelque chose le préoccupait. Jim Brass, qui le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années passait devant son bureau qui se trouvait sur le chemin de la salle de réunion où tout le mode attendait leur venue pour la répartition des enquêtes comme à chaque début de période de travail. Voyant son ami tourner en rond dans son bureau et l'air désorienté, il décida que les autres pouvaient attendre et entra dans son bureau.

- Tu as l'intention de creuser un trou pour te faire de nouveaux amis.

- …

- Gil !

- …

- Grissom !!

- Quoi ?

- Si tu creuses dans l'intention de te faire de te faire de nouveaux amis, un conseil, vas-y carrément à la pelleteuse.

- Hein. Non, je ne creuse pas, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- …

- A une chose auquel je pense depuis une semaine environ.

- Qui est ?

- Tu peux garder un secret.

- Personnel ou professionnel.

- Les deux.

- Sara.

- vous ne le dites à personne.

- Ok. Bon, c'est quoi ce secret ?

- Je l'aime.

- Ça, je le savait déjà.

- Tu ne sais pas la suite.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu gardes ça pour toi !!

- Juré.

- Sara et Moi … On est …ensemble depuis trois mois …

- Tu lui as enfin dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle depuis cinq ans.

- On vit ensemble depuis quinze jours.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse alors ?

- (Il sort une petite boite de sa poche et la tend à Brass).Ça.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvres.

- Brass ouvre la boite et découvre une bague.

- Elle est à qui ?

- Ma grand-mère.

- Et …

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pour qui elle est ?

- Sara ? … Tu vas la demander en mariage ?

- Oui.

le jour de son anniversaire. Le 16 septembre.

Merveilleux cadeau.

Gil reprit la petite boite qu'il mit dans le tiroir de son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Brass lui tendit les dossier sur lesquels son équipe allait travailler .li les feuilletât et décida que le premier dossier serai pour lui et Sara, Le deuxième serai pour Sofia et Nick, le troisième pour Catherine et Warrick et enfin le dernier dossier serai confier a Greg car son dossier paraissait simple et qu'il voulait savoir de quoi Greg était capable « Sur le conseil de Sara qui l'avait encourager a laisser Greg montrer de quoi il était capable et mener une enquête de A a Z.

Le premier dossier, celui de Gil et Sara, était une cérémonie de mariage qui avait mal, même très mal tournée puisque les jeunes mariés avaient étaient retrouvés morts dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Le deuxième dossier, celui de Sofia et Nick, était un convoyeur de fonds qui avait été tué pendant un transfert.

Le troisième dossier, celui de Catherine et Warrick était une petite fille de 5 ans environ qui avait été retrouvée à 200 mètres du domicile familiale.

Le dernier dossier, celui de Greg, était un braquage dans une bijouterie.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Gil. Gil se dirigeait vers la salle de repos et Brass allait sur une scène du cime, celle qui concernait le dossier de Gil et Sara.

- Une longue nuit nous attend et pour certains d'entre nous, de longues et nombreuses heures supplémentaires. Sofia et Nick, un Convoyeur de fonds tué pendant un transfert. Moi et Sara, un mariage qui a mal tourné. Catherine et Warrick, une enfant de cinq en ans retrouvée à deux cent mètres du domicile familiale. Et enfin Greg …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Greg l'interrompit, étonné.

- en solo…

- oui et j'espère que je peut vous faire confiance.

- Aucun soucis, patron.

- Je vous fais confiance.

Chaque groupe prit le dossier qui le concernait et se mettait en route pour les scènes de crimes.

Dans la voiture de Gil et Sara.

- C'est bien que tu lui fasses confiance.

- Je sais et j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé en lui confiant cette affaire.

- Une intuition !!!!!

- On verra.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel ou avait eu lieu le double meurtre.

David, l'assistant de Doc Robbins terminait d'examiner la jeune femme quand ils pénétrèrent dans la suite royale des défunts.

Ils avaient été découverts par leurs parents respectifs qui voulaient leur faire une surprise et avait amenés tout ce qu'ils fallaient pour que leur journée soit la plus belle possible. Le premier couple avait découvert leur fille sur le lit en déshabillé et le deuxième couple avait découvert leur fils dans la salle de bains avec une balle dans la tête et une arme a feu dans la main droite.

Gil et Sara se dirigèrent vers Brass qui leur fit un signe en les apercevant.

- Tarema et Matt Jamerson, 28 et 30 ans. Elle était institutrice et lui était à la recherche d'un emploi dans les médias. Ils se sont mariés hier et leurs parents venaient leurs apporter leur petit déjeuner quand ils les ont découverts. D'après les parent, ils sont montés dans a chambre vers 3h ce matin et ne les ont pas revus avant de les découvrir il y a une heure. Je vais aller interroger les parents.

Gil alla voir Sara qui venait de finir de s'entretenir avec les parents après avoir parlé avec David.

- Qu'en pense David ?

- Il a regarder rapidement parce qu'il est attendu sur une autre affaire, celle de Nick et Sofia. D'après ses premières observations, ils sont morts depuis environ deux heures. L'homme aurait tué sa femme avant de se donner la mort. Un couple sans histoire qui se connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfants.

- Sara, tu t'occupe de la salle de bain le temps que je m'occupe de la chambre.

- Ok.

Dans la voiture qui menait Catherine et Warrick sur le lieu du crime, un silence pesant régnait. Il faut dire que le divorce de Warrick et Tina avait été prononcé quelques semaines plus tôt et qu'il avait avouer ses sentiments à Catherine juste après. Elle lui avait alors répondu qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir car elle était quand même son supérieur. Le meilleur sujet de conversation qui intéressait toute l'équipe de nuit était le possible relation qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et Warrick avait ouvert les paris sur qui leur annoncerait leur liaison et dans combien de temps. Catherine rompit le silence.

- Es que tu as remarqué le comportement de Sofia depuis quelques temps ?

- Elle espionne tout le monde et me questionne sur les relations qu'il y a entre Grissom et Sara.

- Et je l'ai aperçut en train de tourner en rond devant le bureau d'Ecklie, hier.

- A mon avis elle récolte des informations pour construire un dossier solide contre eux pour faire virer le dernier arrivé des deux.

- Si Sara est viré a cause de leur relation et a cause de cette mégère….

- Le seul moyen de les protéger tout les deux et de trouver le point faible de Sofia et de l'exploiter.

On verra ça plus tard avec Nick et Greg parce qu'on est arrivé et que Doc nous attend pour les premières constatations. Ils descendirent de voiture et allèrent à la rencontre de Doc qui c'était déplacé en raison du manque de personnel, et sur le fait que David devait déjà s'occuper de deux autres cadavresestait les affaires quand cela concernait des enfants. Il vit Catherine et Warrick se diriger vers lui, il savait que Catherine éprouvait le même sentiment envers les tueurs d'enfants. Il attendit qu'ils soient à son niveau pour les saluer et faire ses premières constatations.

- Catherine, Warrick.

- Salut Doc.

- Beverley Thomas, 5 ans. Une balle dans le Coeur. Mort instantanée.

- Je vais aller voir les parents avec O'Riley pour en savoir un peu plus sur la petite et ses habitudes.

- D'accord, Warrick.

- Merci Doc.

- C'est normal, Il faut retrouver le meurtrier de cette enfant.

- C'est ce que nous allons faire avec l'aide des preuves et des parents.

Quand Warrick revint une heure et demie plus tard, il trouva Catherine qui ramassait les échantillons qu'elle avait prélevés.

- Les parents de Beverley ont divorcés il y a un a peine et elle s'est remariée il y a trois mois. D'après eux, c'est le père naturel de Beverley qui aura fait ça après un accès de jalousie envers son ex-femme. Il est venu la chercher comme d'habitude pour aller à la fête foraine, mais il ne l'a pas ramené.

- Sa mère ne s'est pas poser de questions ?

- Non, il arrive de temps en temps qu'elle reste plus longtemps quand père part en voyage d'affaire.

- On peut avoir le père de Beverley au téléphone.

- O'Riley lui a téléphoné et il prend le prochain vol pour Las Vegas, il n'était pas au courant pour la disparition de sa fille.

- On rentre au labo pour déposer les échantillons et attendre le père pour l'interrogatoire.

D'accord et on va pouvoir parler du dossier.

- Quel dossier ?

- Sofia.

- Tu pencherais pour quoi comme point faible ?

- Le temps quelle passe dans le bureau d'Ecklie pour faire on ne sait pas quoi.

- Moi, ça me va.

- Tu vois Catherine que je peux avoir de bonnes idées.

Quand Nick et Sofia arrivèrent sur les lieux, Brass les attendaient. Il venait juste d'arriver de la scène du crime de l'hôtel et descendait de voiture quand il vit arriver dans la Tahoe du CSI.

- Salut.

- Vous venez d'arriver.

- Oui, J'étais sur une scène du crime avec Grissom et Sara.

- Un convoyeur de fonds qui a été tué pendant un transfert qui à mal tourné.

- Je vais interroger son collègue.

- Nous, on relève les indices en vous attendant et on repartira pour les analyser.

Nick et Sofia n'avaient pas trouvé le moindre indice quand Brass fut de retour pour leur annoncer qu'il n'avait rien put tires du collègue du convoyeur de fond décédé.

Normalement, Greg se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau quand il travaillait sur le terrain, mais cette fois il était seul et avait toujours l'impression que Grissom était là et qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait et surtout le surveiller. L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête lui avait fait un résumé des différents témoins et il avait toujours l'impression que le responsable du braquage n'était pas loin, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver tant que les tonnes de preuves et d'échantillons qu'il avait prélevés serait analysés.

A la fin de la période de travail, tout le monde put retrouver son domicile, seule Sofia et Greg qui venait d'arriver pour tout déposer a Mia décida de suivre les moindre faits et geste de Sofia jusqu'à ce quelle quitte le labo. Sofia sortit de la salle de détente et se dirigea dans le bureau de Grissom à la recherche d'indices convainquant pour son dossier sur la liaison qu'entretenaient Gil et Sara. Son seul but étant de faire virer Sara pour avoir le champ libre pour Gil. Elle fouilla le bureau de Gil pendant une demie heure quand elle décida de partir et de revenir le lendemain pour ouvrir le tiroir qui était fermé a clé.


	3. Chapter 3 : Mardi 11 septembre 2006

UN AMOUR A TOUTES EPREUVES

Chapitre 2 : Mardi 11 septembre 2006

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'avait eu lieu les attentats du 11 septembre à New-York et dans les tours du World Trade Center et que plus de trois cents pompier y avaient laisser leur vie en essayant de sauver la population coincé dans les tours et que des milliers de personnes étaient décédées.

Avant le briefing habituel, tout le monde était dans la salle de réunion, seul Gil était dans son bureau et avait l'impression que quelqu'un y était rentré.

Quand il arriva enfin en salle de réunion, ce fut pour entendre que les analyses étaient encours et que les enquêtes n'avançaient pas. Le seul point positif était l'arrivée imminente était l'arrivée imminente du père de Beverley Thomas.

Soudain, le téléphone de Catherine sonna. C'était O'Riley pour prévenir que le père de la petite fille venait d'arriver et qu'elle et Warrick étaient attendus en salle de réunion.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'interrogatoire, il était convenu que seul Warrick participerait à l'interrogatoire et que Catherine et Grissom observeraient à travers le miroir sans teint.

L'interrogatoire commença par les salutations et les présentations puis O'Riley pris la parole.

- Monsieur Thomas, pouvez-vous nous raconter votre journée du samedi 8 septembre sans oublier le moindre détail.

- Bien sûr, Je me suis lever très tôt ce matin là car j'avais prévu de passer la journée avec Beverley à la fête foraine et suis aller la chercher à dix heure moins le quart. Quand je suis arrivé, Beverley jouait gentiment devant la maison en m'attendant. Quand elle m'a vu, elle est aller dire au revoir à sa mère et elle est revenue avec ce qu'elle devait manger au déjeuner. Elle m'a embrasser et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas manger ce que sa mère lui avait préparer et nous sommes aller à la fête foraine. Le déjeuner a eu lieu au restaurant et nous sommes retourné à la fête foraine jusqu'à seize heures trente car j'avais mon avion pour Boston.

- Qu'alliez-vous faire à boston, Mr Thomas ?

- Je suis commerciale dans la même société que le mari de mon ex-femme ; il est aussi commercial et il est parti ce matin pour New New-York. Je le connais bien et il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à ma fille. Vous deviez plutôt vous concentrer sur mon ex-femme qui peut faire n'importe quoi quand elle est en colère. Vérifiez, j'ai porté plainte contre plusieurs fois. Je peux partir, je voudrais aller voir ma fille une dernière fois et lui dire au revoir.

Pendant la déclaration du mari, Warrick alla vérifier dans son bureau si la mère avait bien un casier judiciaire .Quand il fut de retour, il put annoncer que l'alibi du père était solide car il avait bien prit l'avion pour Boston et que la mère avait un casier judiciaire.

Nick, Warrick et Catherine étaient dans la salle de repos avec chacun une tasse dans la main quand Greg entra.

- Ça tombe que vous soyez là tout les trois.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Ce matin, quand je suis revenu de ma pêche aux indices, j'ai vu, devinez qui en train de fouiller dans le bureau de Grissom.

- Alors, raconte vieux.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Nick, parce que je suis plus jeune que toi.

- Nick…

- Oui, Warrick.

- Cassé.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part et attention que cela ne devienne ton surnom.

- On a un plan au cas ou Sofia dévoile la liaison de Grissom et Sara.

- Lequel.

- On nous aussi faire un dossier contre elle, mais on ne doit rien dire ni a Grissom, ni a Sara.

- Qu'est ce qu'on ne doit pas savoir ?

Grissom et Sara venaient d'entrer.

- On a rien dit.

- J'ai une idée dit Sara, on vous pose une question et vous nous en poser une.

- Ok. Dit Gil.

- D'accord. Répondit Catherine.

- Je pose la première question. Dit Gil.

- Vas-y.

- Qu'est ce qu'on ne doit pas savoir ?

- Ça dépend.

- Ça dépend de quoi ?

- De la réponse que vous donnerez à notre question.

- Vous attendez quoi pour poser votre question ?

- Bah Sara, on peut vous faire mariner quand même.

- C'est Catherine qui pose la question.

- Et pourquoi ça, Sara ?

- Parce que j'en ai une à te poser. Alors pose la ta question.

- Ok, je la pose. Es que toi et Gil vous êtes ensemble ?

- Vous voulez la vérité ?

- Allez Grissom, Ne nous faites pas patienter.

- Ok, Sara

Comme réponse, Gil prit Sara par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Génial. S'écria Catherine.

- Hé, Grissom, Ne l'étouffez pas.

- Alors, vous y répondez à la question qu'on vous a posé tout à l'heure.

- Sofia est au courant pour vous deux.

- Comment elle aurait put savoir pour nous deux alors qu'on fait vraiment attention depuis le début ?

- Elle a fouillé dans votre bureau Grissom.

- Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- On pense qu'elle monte un dossier contre vous pour le donner à Ecklie.

- Je vais peut-être avoir l'air idiote en posant cette question, mais pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle y gagnerait ?

- Euh, premièrement, tu as poser deux questions et deuxièmement, si tu observe bien Sofia, tu verra qu'elle en a après Gil et que la chose qui lui permettrait d'y parvenir serait que tu ne sois plus sur son chemin et ton renvoi serait pour elle une bonne chose.

- Toi, Sara, rien… Mais nous on peut faire quelque chose.

- On ne peut rien vous dire à vous deux mais tu ne seras pas virer.

- Ok, moi je vous laisse, Je vais voir si la mère de Tamara Jamerson est arrivée.

Les différends groupes se séparèrent et prirent des directions opposées. Grissom et Sara allèrent en salle d'interrogatoire pour parler avec la mère de Tamara Jamerson. Nick et Sofia piétinaient toujours dans leur enquête. Catherine et Warrick avaient convoqué la mère de Beverley Thomas car elle avait un casier judiciaire. Les analyses réalisées par Mia confirmaient que la mère avait tué Beverley. O'Riley avait obtenu un mandat contre elle et il devait revenir avec elle. Greg faisait des recherches sur les employés de la banque.

Les parents de Tamara Jamerson, monsieur et madame Cook venaient d'arriver quand grissom et Sara quittaient la salle de repos. Brass les attendaient à la porte.

- Les parents de Tamara Jamerson sont arrivés, ils sont dans la salle et j'attendais plus que vous les tourtereaux.

- Les tourtereaux ???

- Je lui ai tout raconté, Sara.

- Donc, tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux.

- Exact.

- Et si on allait faire notre boulot ?

- Lequel ?

- Recueillir des preuves.

- On y va ?

- D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Brass fit les présentations.

- Monsieur et madame Cook, je vous présente Sara Sidle et Gil Grissom de la police scientifique.

- Monsieur et madame Cook, vous nous avez contacté pour nous confier de nouveaux éléments concernant la mort de votre fille et de votre gendre.

- capitaine, je peux vous dire une chose, Matt n'y est pour rien. Il n'a pas tuer Tamara et il n'a pas mit fin à ses jours. Tamara sortait avec un homme violent et on a eu du mal à la convaincre de le quitter. Ensuite, elle a rencontré Matt et ça a tout de suite été le coup de foudre il y a trois mois et ils se sont fiancés il y a un mois.

Quel était le nom de son ex petit ami, madame Cook ?

- Matthew Hopkins, Mademoiselle Sidle. Cet homme était un malade, s'il a appris par une tierce personne le mariage de Tamara avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu après. Je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler après leur séparation.

- Nous allons vous laisser partir. Nous vous ferons part des nouveaux éléments que nous découvrirons.

- Merci.

Après la conversation que Grissom et Sara avaient eu avec les parents de Tamara Jamerson, il était convenu qu'ils attendraient le lendemain pour convoquer l'ex petit ami de Tamara Jamerson.

- Gil, il est au courant depuis quand ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteur.

- D'accord. Mais je te promets que Brass est la seule personne à qui je l'ai dit.

- Je n'ai rien dit à personne parce qu'on c'était promis de ne le dire à personne. Si j'avais su que tu lui avais dit, moi j'en aurais parlé à Catherine.

- Ah, ouais …

- Non, en fait, je crois que j'aurais été voir Sofia, ou Ecklie ... ou peut être même le shérif.

- Dis donc honey, tu veux me faire tourner en bourrique.

Sara s'approcha de Gil pour aller dans ses bras et dit d'un air malicieux

- J'adore te faire tourner en bourrique, mon cœur.

- Je le sais bien, mon ange.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont raison ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai une idée. Si on allait au restaurant.

- Au restaurant, ce soir !

- Oui, ça tait longtemps qu'on a pas eu une soirée rien qu'à nous deux.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Je vais chercher mes affaires aux vestiaires.

- dépêches-toi, j'appelle le restaurant.

- D'accord.

- Sara.

- Oui.

- Viens ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux étaient en pleine discussion, la mère de Beverley Thomas était arrivée et l'interrogatoire pouvait commencer en présence de Catherine, Warrick et le sergent O'Riley.

- Madame Cooper, nous savons que c'est vous qui avez tué Beverley, la seule que nous ne savons pas, c'est pourquoi ?

- Je n'en pouvais plus de cette gosse à la noix. Il n'y en avait que pour son pleurnichard de père. C'était le seul moyen de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos et ne plus voir son père. Maintenant, j'en suis débarrassée.

- Warrick, le temps qu'O'Riley lui lise ses droits, je vais prévenir son père pour lui faire part de l'arrestation de son ex-femme et tu vas demander à Doc. de mettre le corps de Beverley à la disposition de son père.

- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite.

Arrivés au restaurant, Gil et Sara eurent la surprise de voir Catherine et Warrick qui étaient assis à une table de quatre personnes. Quand Warrick les vit, il leurs fit signe de s'approcher et insista pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. Au bout de cinq minutes, Sara fit signe à Catherine de la suivre aux toilettes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Sara ?

- J'ai un souci et je n'arrive pas à en parler à Gil.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est ?

- Tu le gardes pour toi ?

- bien sur, alors dis moi.

Pendant ce temps là, à la table du restaurant.

- Dites moi Grissom, Ça fait un moment quelles y sont.

- Oui mais, se sont des femmes.

- Elles parlent de quoi à votre avis.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Vous ne devriez rien confier à Brass.

- Pourquoi ?

- On est au courant moi et Catherine. Il était tellement heureux pour vous deux qu'il a dit une chose qu'il devait garder secrète.

- Quelle chose ?

- Une demande en mariage. Ne lui en voulez pas, il est vraiment embetté de nous l'avoir dit.

- D'accord, je vais lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas.

De retour dans les toilettes du restaurant.

- Ben alors, t'attends quoi ?

- Rien, je réfléchis à quelque chose.

- Arrête de me faire patienter.

- Ok, je te le dis. J'ai du retard.

- A quel point ?

- Quatre jours.

- Es que tu as fais un test de grossesse ?

- Je n'en n'ai pas encore fait.

- Es que tu en a un ?

- Oui, il est dans ma poche.

- Fais le maintenant, je te dirais le résultat, ok.

- J'y vais.

- Gil est au courant pour ton retard ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être.

Cinq minutes plus tard.

- Alors, positif ou négatif ?

- Félicitation, maman.

- Non, c'est positif !

- Si on allait leur annoncer.

- Non, pas maintenant.

- Mais quand ?

- Je voudrais attendre que moi et Gil on soit rentrés à la maison.

- ok, je pourrais au moins le dire à Warrick.

- Non, on le dira à tout le monde demain.

- Ok, on retourne voir nos hommes.

- Ils doivent s'impatienter.

- Ben alors, vous en avez mis du temps !

- Et alors, on ne vous a pas fait attendre si longtemps que ça.

- Tu m'as manquée, Sara.

- Ah oui, tu veux que je te dise une chose. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle et tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir attendu.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça.

- Tu verras ça, quand on sera rentrés.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa bien, même très bien. Warrick et Catherine étaient partis vingt minutes avant que Gil et Sara ne rentrent chez eux.

- Tu as l'air pensive.

- Moi, pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, a toi de me le dire. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien du tout. Bon d'accord, mais c'est juste un tout petit truc.

- Qu'est ce que tu appelles un tout petit truc.

- Je n'en sais rien. Attention à la réaction. Si je te dis environ cinquante centimètres et trois kilos, ça te parle.

- Pas vraiment.

- Ben, cherche alors. Dépêche-toi.

- Je cherche et je te rejoints au lit, D'accord.

Gil attrapa Sara au passage et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, honey.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

- Cherche vite, je vais avoir très froid toute seule dans le lit.

- J'arrive vite.

Au bout de dix minutes, Gil n'avait toujours pas trouvé et décida de téléphoner à Jim en espérant qu'il sera plus inspiré que lui.

- Jim, c'est Gil. Je ne vous réveille pas ?

- J'allais me coucher, pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoins d'aide. Qu'est qui fait cinquante centimètres environ et trois kilos.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches ?

- Deux minutes.

- Gil …

- Bon, dix minutes.

- Moi, j'ai déjà trouvé.

- Ah, oui.

- J'ai une seule chose à vous dire à toi et Sara.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Félicitation !!

- Attends, tu veux dire quoi ?

- Devines ?

- Un bébé !!

- Je te laisse.

- Bonne Nuit.

Gil encore secoué par la nouvelle alla dans la chambre où il trouva Sara endormie.

- J'ai trouvé.

- Ah oui, et tu en dis quoi ?

- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

- T'es sérieux !!!

- Si je te le dis. C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais appeler tout à l'heure pour prendre rendez-vous. Maintenant, tu peux venir nous réchauffer parce qu'on a très froid.

- Tu me dira quand aura lieu le rendez-vous ?

- Tu viendrais avec moi !!!

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vous aime tout les deux et j'ai bien l'intention d'assister à la naissance.

- Pour le moment, on est deux a avoir envie de dormir.

- Tu n'aurais pas envie de venir dans mes bras ?

- Oh que oui.

- Alors viens


	4. Chapter 4 : Mercredi 12 septembre 2006

UN AMOUR A TOUTES EPREUVES

Mercredi 12 septembre 2006

Comme d'habitude, une seule personne manquait à l'appel car tout le monde attendait dan la salle de briefing. La mère de Beverley Thomas avait été mise en examen pour le meurtre prémédité de sa fille et le corps de la fillette avait été récupéré par son père.

- Au fait Sara, tu lui a dit ?

- Oui, hier soir à la maison.

- Ah oui, et il a régit comment ?

Soudain, le téléphone de Nick sonna. C'était Brass pour prévenir que le collègue du convoyeur de fond était arrivé.

Nick alla chercher Sofia dans son bureau et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire où Brass les attendais.

- Vous allez me trouvez curieux, mais de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

- Ah ah !!! Devine !!

- Au fait, tu as pris rendez-vous ?

- Gil l'a fait en se levant. Tu l'aurais vu. Une vraie puce, il tournait en rond autour du téléphone jusqu'à l'ouverture du cabinet.

- Où il est ?

- Il avait un appel a passer, et avec le décalage horaire…

- Tu l'as fait aussi ?

- Oui, quand elle a su, elle a dit qu'elle allait demander son transfert.

- Vous ne pourriez pas nous dire de quoi vous parlez.

Pendant que Greg faisait cette remarque, Gil entra dans la salle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien, ce que je t'ai laisser chercher pendant dix minutes.

Soudain, Warrick vit que Sara n'avait pas l'air de sentir bien.

- Sara, ça vas.

- Euh oui, je reviens…

- Ah, J'ai compris.

- Catherine, nous on comprend toujours pas.

- C'est normal, si je vous dis nausées.

- Je vais voir si elle va bien.

- Non, pour cette fois, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

- D'accord.

- Ça vous dérange si je me joints à vous pour cette enquête.

- Non. Warrick, vous aller enquêter avec Greg, un braquage.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Sara ?

- Elle est enceinte et elle a ses premières nausées. Je vais quand même voir si Sara va bien. Pendant ce temps, reprenez le dossier du braquage depuis le début avec Greg.

- Grissom, je vais demander un mandat d'interrogatoire pur le directeur de la banque ;

- sur quel motif ?

- Il n'y a que ses empruntes sur les billets et d'après son compte en banque personnel. Il a peut-être organisé le braquage pour renflouer son compte perso.

- Bonne idée, allez voir Brass pour lui demander un mandat.

Gil partit en courant pour savoir si Sara se sentait mieux. Quand il entra dans les toilettes pour femmes, Catherine et Sara étaient introuvables. Il décida donc de d'appeler Catherine pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Catherine Willows.

- Catherine.

- J'étais sur le point de vous téléphoner.

- Comment va Sara ?

- Elle s'est endormie dans votre bureau. Mais je pense que la meilleure chose serait que vous la rameniez pour qu'elle se repose et rester avec elle.

- Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer avec Sara à la maison. Demain, on a rendez-vous chez le gynécologue.

- Moi, en attendant, je reprends l'enquête là où vous en étiez.

- Le dossier est dans le bureau de Sara.

- Prenez soin de Sara.

L'interrogatoire fait par Sofia et Nick avait permis d'avoir les aveux de Damien Vaunght, le collègue du convoyeur de fonds. Il avait tué son collègue parce qu'il ne voulait plus suivre le plan prévu. Ils avaient prévu de garder l'argent qu'ils ramassaient dans les banques depuis le début de la semaine. Il a prévenu son associé qu'il allait se dénoncé à la police.

Au bout de deux heures, Gil décida d'aller réveiller Sara pour rentrer chez eux.

- Sara, honey, réveilles toi je te ramène à la maison.

- Gil.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, enfin un petit peu. J'espère que mes nausées vont bientôt passer.

- Au fait, Catherine vient juste de me donner ça.

- Qu'est que c'est ?

- Bois, ça va faire passer tes nausées.

- Oh, C'est infecte.

- C'est du gingembre.

- Ah oui. Je vais retourner bosser.

- Il est hors de question que tu retournes travailler dans ton état, je te ramènes à la maison.

- Et l'enquête …

- Catherine s'en charge.

- D'accord.


	5. Chapter 5: Jeudi 13 septembre 2006

UN AMOUR A TOUTES EPREUVES

Jeudi 13 septembre 2006

- Gil. - Laisse-moi dormir, il est trop tôt.

- Mon coeur, on a rendez-vous dans une heure et demie.

- Il est déjà 8 heures 30.

- Oui, je vais me préparer

- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Es ce que tu as toujours des nausées.

- Non, je me sens bien mieux.

Une heure et quart plus tard, Gil et Sara attendaient dans la salle d'attente du cabinet du docteur Wood quand il il vint les chercher.

- Mlle Sidle, d'après l'échographie, vous êtes enceinte de dix semaines. Le bébé se porte bien et il se forme normalement. Je vous conseille néanmoins de faire attention.

- Quand connaîtrons-nous le sexe du bébé ?

- Dans deux mois environ monsieur Grissom. Je vous vois donc dans deux mois pour une échographie de contrôle et la découverte du sexe de votre enfant. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Sur le trajet de retour, Gil vit bien que Sara voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien du tout.

- Menteuse.

- D'accord. Tu préférerais avoir un garçon ou une fille.

- Et toi ?

- C'est a toi que je pose la question.

Au moment ou il allait répondre, le téléphone de Sara se mit à sonner.

- Sara Sidle

- Sara, devine avec qui je suis.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Avec toute l'équipe.

- Tu en es sure ?

- D'accord. Il manque toi, grissom et Sofia. Jim est avec nous. Alors, raconte,tout le monde entend et et veut avoir des nouvelles.

- Tout va très bien. Ça vous va?

- oui, mais tu es enceinte de combien ?

- Dix semaines.

- Attends, si le calcule bien, ça fait deux mois que tu est enceinte.

- En fait,on avait pas calculer.

- Félicitation les tourtereaux.

- Merci.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Tu crois que je suis en arrêt. Mais ça va va pas, je bosse moi.

- Ok, à tout de suite alors.

- A tout.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour clore l'affaire de Nick et Sofia. Seulement, il ne savaient pas quoi. ils ont donc décider de réexaminer les preuves.

Au début de la période de travail de l'équipe de nuit, tout le monde était dans la salle de briefing quand Grissom demanda à son équipe ou en étaient les enquêtes.

- L'ex petit-ami de Tamara Jamerson habite à Réno et il arrive demain matin.

- Warrick ?

- On commence à avancer avec Greg. On commence à étudier les dossiers du personnel. Pour le moment, les personnes dont on a étudier les dossiers sont clean.

- Il reste beaucoup de dossiers ?

- Un peu plus de la moitié.

- D'accord.

- Nick ?

- On est bloqué sur l'enquête et on va reprendre l'enquête depuis le début.

- D'accord, tout le monde au travail.

- Sara

- Oui Catherine.

- Je peux te voir deux minutes dans mon bureau.

- Ok.

- Y a un soucis Catherine ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

- Je voulais juste te donner un conseil.

- Lequel ?

- Prends soins de vous deux.

- En parlant de ça, merci.

- C'est normal entre femmes. Avec Lindsay, je peux te dire que j'en ai baver et ça m'a bien aider.

- Au fait, ça te déranges si je demande à Gil si tu peux travailler avec nous sur les enquêtes.

- Gil préfère enquêter avec moi, il a peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. En tout cas, ça me rassure.

- Ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas, je préfère être avec toi qu'avec Sofia.

- Au fait, Gil est au courant pour que j'enquête avec vous.

- Non, mais je vais négocier.

- Hum,hum.

- Tu crois qu'il va dire oui ?

- Il ne peux rien me refuser.

- Tu en est sûre.

- Oh que oui.

- D'ailleurs viens dans mon bureau dans dix minutes, j'aimerais avoir le temps de lui en parler.

- Ok.

- A tout.

Sara entra dans son bureau ou Gil l'attendait. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur honey.

- Désolé mon coeur.

- Je peux te demander un service.

- En tant que quoi ?

- Les deux.

- Vas-y.

- Je voudrais savoir si Catherine pouvait faire partie de notre équipe pour les enquêtes.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on soit que tout les deux.

- Si, mais si il nous arrive quelque chose à moi ou au bébé, tu fais quoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te refuser et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Merci mon coeur.

- Alors vous deux. Pardon, je veux dire vous trois, vous parliez de quoi ?

- De toi.

- De moi. Et a propos de quoi au juste ?

- A partir de maintenant, tu fais partie de notre équipe. Au fait Gil, toi qui mas dis que tu pouvais rien me refuser, on ne pourrais pas virer quelqu'un ...

- Désolé Sara. Si on pense à la même personne, je ne peux rien faire.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé.

- j'ai croisé Jim dans les couloirs, L'ex petit ami de Tamara Jamerson ne pourra être là que demain dans l'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, Warrick et Greg venaient de terminer d'examiner les dossiers du personnel de la banque et des sociétés qui avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec la banque.

- Je pense que la personne qui a le plus de raisons de faire ça est le directeur de la banque, seules ses empreintes se trouvent sur les indices et en plus, il a de très gros problèmes d'argent.

- Il faut que l'on demande à l'inspecteur de le convoquer pour avoir son avis.

- Bonne idée.

Deux heures plus tard, Warrick et Greg étaient dans la sale d'interrogatoire avec le directeur de la banque et l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- Vous êtes soupçonné de détournement de fonds.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Vos compte personnels sont plus que dans le rouge et vous avez eu les huissiers il y a quinze jours.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, cela ne vous concerne pas.

- Oh que si cela nous concerne.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ?

- Organiser un faux braquage pour cacher un détournement de fonds.

- C'est ma banque, c'est mon argent.

- Non, ce n'est pas à vous !!!

- Qu'est qui va m'arriver ?

- Vous aller aller en prison pour détournement de fonds et vous y resterez pendant environ sept ans et peut-être libérer dans trois ou quatre ans pour conduite.

L'inspecteur lut ses droits au directeur de la banque et l'emmena en cellule.

Le téléphone de Sara sonna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

- Sara Sidle.

- Un livreur est là pour vous.

- Oui, un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

- J'arrive.

Sara raccrocha son téléphone et alla directement à l'accueil.

- Vous êtes Sara Sidle ?

- Oui.

- Vous devez signez le reçu pour récupérer le bouquet.

- Bien sûr.

Sara prit le bouquet et se dirigeait vers son bureau quand elle croisa Catherine.

- C'est pour moi, merci.

- Si tu veux des fleurs, demande à Warrick.

- Tu croix que c'est Gil ?

- J'en sais rien. Viens dans mon bureau. Au fait, tu sais ou il est ?

- Aucune idée, il doit être en train de te préparer une surprise.

- Ben alors, Tu la lis la carte ou tu veux que je le fasse à ta place.

- Je la lis. Pour les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

- Je sais qui c'est.

- Catherine, arrête de regarder mes roses comme ça. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu veux es rose, tu n'as qu'à en demander à Warrick. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

Sara composa son son numéro et Gil répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Gil Grissom.

- C'est Sara.

- Il y a un problème, C'est le bébé.

- Non, bien sûr que non. On va bien tout les deux. Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais reçu tes roses.

- Ah oui, et tu les trouves comment ?

- Elles sont magnifiques. Elles font même une jalouse.

- Ah oui, et qui ça ?

- Catherine. Je lui ai même dit que si elle voulait des fleurs, elle n'avait qu'a en demander à Warrick.

- Tu as eu raison.

- Je sais. Tu te dépêches de rentrer au labo. Oh non, c'est pas vraiherine a disparue.

- Et...

- Attends deux secondes... AH, non.

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'est tiré avec mes fleurs.

- Ah non. J'arrive et on va les récupérer ensemble.

- C'est d'accord, je t'attends.

- Sara.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Catherine Willows !!! dit Sara en Sara en criant.

- Sara, tu pourrais arrêter de crier.

- Je suis à la recherche de Catherine.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle m'a piquer mes roses.

- Qu'elles roses ?

- Celles que Gil m'a fait livrer il y a dix minutes.

- Non.

- Mais si. Elle louchait sur mes roses depuis deux minutes puis après, elle avait disparue et mes fleurs aussi. Warrick, tu devrais lui en offrir.

- Tu vas les récupérer quand tes fleurs.

- Dans dix minutes avec Gil.

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

- Ne dis pas à Catherine que c'est moi qui t'en ai parler.

- T'en fais pas.

Gil venait d'arriver quand il croisa Sara et Warrick.

- Ben alors, il y a une voleuse de roses dans mon équipe !!!!

- Oui, et elle a intérêt de me les rendre.

Alors, on va les chercher ensemble. Warrick, vous aller aider Greg sur une nouvelle enquête. On a retrouver le corps d'une femme. L'inspecteur vous attend sur place. Sara, on y vas.

- Je te suis.

Nick et Sofia étaient dans le bureau de Nick quand il trouva une empreinte. Sofia, elle avait une autre idée en tête, voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce fameux tiroir. Peut-être une bague de fiançailles pour Sara.

Warrick retrouva Greg dans les vestiaires.

- Greg, On a une autre enquête. mais avant, j'ai une chose importante a faire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une surprise pour Catherine.

- Ah, oui.

- Exactement.

- Bonjour, je voudrais commander quatre douzaines de roses jaunes... Pour Catherine Willows... Au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Vegas... L'adresse est le 3057 West fall... Le plus rapidement possible...Je vous donne mon numéro de compte pour le paiement... Merci et au revoir.

Fin de la période de travail

Gil se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sara quand il la croisa dans le couloir.

- Gil, tu fais des heures sup' ?

- Moi oui, mais vous deux, hors de question ; tu rentres et tu te couches.

- Et si j'en ai pas envie et que je préfère rentrer avec toi.

- Sara.

- Oui, d'accord Docteur je rentre e je me couche. Dépêches-toi quand même de rentrer, on va avoir très froid tout seuls dans le lit.

- je fais la moitié des rapports et je rentre à la maison pour te réchauffer.

- Génial, par contre, il va falloir que tu arrive deux fois plus vite parce que on es deux a attendre pour être réchauffés.

- Alors, je m'y mets tout de suite, comme ça je rentrerais plus vite.

- Je m'en vais.

- Sara, fais attention en rentrant.

- J'ai le droit à mon baiser ou il faut que j'attente d'être à la maison.

- viens là.

Gil prit Sara dans ses bras déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je me dépêche.

- D'accord.

Sara était rentrée depuis deux heures et demie quand le téléphone sonna.

- Salut Sara.

- Salut Catherine.

- je te réveille.

- Non, je viens juste de me rendre compte que Gil n'était toujours pas rentrés.

- Devine quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Warrick m'a fait livrer des roses jaunes au bureau.

- Tu peux me rendre service ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Toi qui est encore au bureau, tu peux me dire si Gil est toujours dans son bureau et tu me rappelle après.

- Ok.

Deux minute plus tard.

- Sara, c'est Catherine. Gil s'est endormi dans son bureau.

- Ok, je me dépêche et je viens le chercher. Tu fais attention que personne ne le réveille.

- A tout de suite.

- Tu dormais.

- Plus maintenant. fais pas de bruit et ne le réveille pas, je vais m'en charger.

- A tout de suite.

Au labo.

- Ah Sara, te voilà.

- Oui.

- Il est toujours en train de dormir.

- Oui, je vous laisse.

- Salut et bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, a ce soir.

Sara se dirigeait discrètement vers le bureau de Gil et le trouva endormi la tête sur ses bras croisés posés sur son bureau. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Gil, mon coeur, réveilles-toi.

- Mon ange, il est trop tôt pour aller travailler.

- Mon coeur, tu est déjà au bureau.

- Hein, je me suis endormi. Tu n'étais pas rentrer te coucher.

- Si, mais je suis revenue te chercher.

- Et Ecklie.

- T'en fais pas. Catherine fais le guet en bas et me bipe quand il arrive.

- J'ai pas fais mes rapports ...

- Gil, il est hors de question que tu continue de travailler ou de conduire. Je te ramène à la maison.

- Tu est venue spécialement me chercher alors que tu étais couchée et que tu devais sûrement dormir.

- Je vais bien. Aller, viens, on rentre.

- Je prends mon dossier et j'arrive.

- Non, si tu le prends, tu ne vas pas dormir et te relever pour travailler, alors, non tu le laisse dans ton bureau. Gil, tu ne le prends pas.

- Sara.

- J'ai une idée.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Jim Brass.

- C'est Sara. Vous pourriez me rendre service.

- Oui, si je peux.

- Il faudrait venir chercher un dossier. Je ne veux pas que Gil y touche avant la prochaine période de travail, ce soir.

- D'accord. Rentrez chez vous tout les trois et moi je prend le dossier de rapports et je le ramène ce soir.

- Merci, je vous revaudrais ça.

- Ok, à ce soir.

- Alors tu ne pourra pas y toucher à tes rapports avant ce soir et on te veut pour pour nous tout seuls.

- D'accord, on va à la voiture. Tu a gagner.

- On a gagner.

Dans la voiture de Sara.

- Mince.

- Quoi ?

- Ta voiture.

- Je la prend.

- Non, je m'arrange.

- Tu as les clés de ta voiture avec toi ?

- Ok, Catherine va prendre ta voiture et tu la reprendra demain.

- Et sa voiture.

- Regarde derrière toi, ils sont venus avec une seule voiture.

Catherine vit Sara courir vers elle et s'empressa de la rejoindre pour lui éviter de courir.

- Dis donc, du calme. Fais attention.

- Je voulais savoir, Tu peux déposer la voiture cher Gil pour qu'il puisse la reprendre demain.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il conduise.

- Gil est complètement épuisé et je ne peux pas conduire deux voitures à la fois.

- Tu as raison, a tout de suite chez Gil alors.

- A tout de suite.

Sur le trajet de chez Gil et Sara.

- Sara.

- Oui.

- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie.

- Laquelle.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Ok.

- Regarde, on est arrivés.


End file.
